Fantastic Four Vol 1 337
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** Locations: * ** ** ** ** Power Residence * ** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Reed, Sue, Ben, and Sharon were last seen in , while Johnny was last seen in the second story of and Franklin was last seen in . * Reed mentions that he and Sue had a brief stint with the Avengers. This occurred in - . * Reed mentions the Avengers dealings with the Time Bubble. Which occurred in - . * Reed mentions that the Radical Dodecahedron was based off his Radical Cube, which Reed first invented to travel into the Negative Zone in . * The members of the Power Family appear here between and . * The woman in the blue skin is "Kang-Nebula" who was last seen in where she and Dr. Druid got caught in the Time Bubble. She is not who she seems to be...: ** In when she joined the Council of Cross-Time Kangs she claimed to be the space pirate known as Nebula. ** In reality she is actually Kang's lover Ravonna who was put in a death like coma in . She was later revived by the Grandmaster, as seen in , after Kang gave up the power to save her life to instead try to destroy the Avengers (as seen in ). When the Grandmaster revealed the truth, Ravonna decided to get revenge against her lover, developing the Nebula cover to infiltrate the Cross-Time Kangs and get her revenge. * Ben and Sharon arrive at the site of the former Avengers Mansion. Avengers Mansion was destroyed during an attack by the Masters of Evil in - . The group relocated to Hydrobase in until it was sunk during the Acts of Vengeance conspiracy in . They began rebuilding Avengers Mansion in and construction is finally completed later in . * Captain America appears here between and . Thor appears here from the third story in and Iron Man was previously seen in . * The woman here who claims to be Alicia Masters is actually a Skrull spy named Lyja, as revealed in she replaced the original Alicia in order to spy on the Fantastic Four, this happened around . * The Time Bubble, according to , is designated in the future of Earth-8810. In this story Reed states that the Time Bubble exists between the years 2005 and 2020. Per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 this should be considered a topical reference. As the Sliding Timescale moves forward, then the dates that the Time Bubble exists should change and should be generalized in the context of this story. The Time Bubble exists 15 years in the future relative to this story The year of publication was 1990 - 2005 = 15 years. This story was published in 1990, thus 15 years from that perspective is the year 2005. 1990 falls under "Year Eight" of Marvel time. Per the rules of the Sliding Timescale, new comics are considered to have been published 2016 are part of "Year Fourteen". New comics are also considered as happening "today". That said, in the year 2016 this story took place in 2010 per the Sliding Timescale. Based on that calculation the Time Bubble would exist 15 years from 2010 in the year 2025. When Marvel time rolls over into "Year Fifteen" in 2018, this story would have taken place in 2011 and the Time Bubble will in turn exist in the year 2026. * Likewise when the display on Rosebud II lists the Fantastic Four passing through the years 1996 and 1999, these should be considered topical references relative to the date of publication. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}